Passages of Bel-Temp
'''Passages of Bel-Temp '''was the thirteenth episode of Series I of Blyth and second part of the ''Displaced ''story arc. Synopsis Plot After the realization is made that they have traveled back twenty-two years into the past the group decides to get rooms at the Inn and get the same rooms that Erwin and Welty rented in the present. Danny describes his fear of altering the past to the group, making it clear they should have a low-profile and use aliases. Without much of a lead as to where to go, the four decided to go to the Edelweiss for a drink. At the bar Wilton finds the bartender alluring, though Danny and Baldric warn him that he can't get involved with anyone in the past. Rosa speaks with a police officer. Danny meets two men who claim that they are going to make it "big" with the mine boom. The men are named Rimo and Aldous. Rimo is the excitable foreman, who only thinks of the riches he'll gain. Aldous, on the other hand, explains that he finds the mines curious and keep coming across artifacts. Danny convinces him that he is an artificer-- which leads to him getting hired while the others get brought on as miners. Baldric meet Doctor Dexter Oakley, who tries to make it appear as if he is reading a Medical journal but it is actually a digest. Somewhat embarrassed thinking it was something more-- the Detective shrugs it off. That night Rosa tells Danny that she worries that they'll never make it back to the future and realizes that they'll have to make sure they don't come across their future selves if they never figure out a way home-- while reflecting on how "she wasn't even born yet." Danny tells her it will "all work out." Baldric sits up for some time before falling asleep while Wilton gets drunk alone at the Edelweiss. The next morning Danny makes his way to the library and meets Hugh. After waiting for an opportunity for Hugh and his assistant to leave, Danny makes his way to the clock where Louis kept his "special books" in the present day. Though it was filled with Booze bottles, cigarettes and cigars. Finding the trip to be a bust he leaves-- but not before he meets a younger version of Louis, the Curator he met in the present. Danny and Baldric spend some time trying to create a bank account with Ruth the banker. However lacking a street address, birth certificate or any legal papers-- the group fails to open an account. They eventually descend into the mines for their first day on the job with Bearing Industries. Once they get clearance they are taken to the section that their company works in and the group gets settled in right away. Danny is given a spot to study artifacts next to Aldous' desk and Baldric is told to keep guard of the Mine's entrance. It is revealed to Danny that a glove was found during excavation, which is identical to the glove Danny took from the mines of Telesto. He and Rosa investigate it for some time and notice how the glove react to one another. They hold the glove close together which results in a horrific scream being heard throughout the mines. Danny, Rosa, Aldous, Tilwyn and a man named Yick are separated from the rest of the group via cave-in, presumably caused by the loud screeching. Skeletal beings with bright blue eyes (matching the crystals that are common in the mines) push themselves out of the walls and start to attack. Danny finds himself in an office with Aldous and fights off many of the beings. Rosa and Yick manage to survive as well, however Bearing's engineer is not so lucky. Danny and Rosa decide to see if it is possible to get through the cave-in and try and figure out what the things were that they had just fought, though they hear a gunshot from the office not long after they went to investigate. Danny and Rosa rush back to find Aldous shot in the eye by Alexander Burnett-- who is wearing Yick's clothing. After revealing that he was disguised as Yick, he ask Danny to hand over various artifacts and his weapons. Though Danny threatens to just attack him, Burnett explains that he has Miss Jacobin's mother in captivity and threatens to kill her if Danny makes any sudden moves. Though the two have a bit of a back-and-forth, Danny realizes that he can't do much without risking Rosa. Danny turns over his equipment and goes with Burnett. Baldric and Wilton, on the other side of the cave-in, also get attacked by the skeletal beings. Wilton shows mastery in the fight and it becomes evident that he has finally adapted his mentors skills and fighting style. The two clear out the room calling shots and ducking in time for the other to make a shot-- even briefly fighting back-to-back. They manage to save another miner named Vivian however they notice one of the monsters grab Rimo by the throat and causing the halflings eyes to start glowing blue, until he shrivels up for a moment and disappears. Unable to go back through the entrance and lacking the equipment to make it through the cave-in the three go down another path in the mines. They meet Abigail, an explorer with a bunch of gems in her bag. She was seen at the pub the night before. She joins up with the group as they try and find a way out. Eventually Baldric finds an obscured old door which he and Wilton manage to break it open. When they enter the group finds a skeletal creature protruding through the wall from the torso up. Baldric manages to deduce that it is Doctor Jenner who helped them in the present after the cart wreck. Mumbling "Help" over and over again-- Wilton shoots her in the head and ends her misery. Before she dies she holds her arm up and points to a specific Mineshaft. With the shriveling Jenner's arm staying in place after death, the group descends. Danny and Rosa are kept imprisoned in a clear cell hanging from the ceiling of an all-white base with various technology that is too early for its time. They meet Othni trapped inside with them. Danny sees that Burnett is accompanied with four others, all wearing blue. Doctor Oakley from the pub, the bartender, the librarians assistant and another man they don't recognize(though it is the man that was tracking Danny in the present day.) Othni, Danny and Rosa talk for some time however Danny is vigilant in trying to figure out the shifts their captors are taking. Danny notices one man go into a strange white pod, which Burnett revealed was a "stasis pod" influenced by the Siniath. After Othni warms up to Danny and Rosa, he reveals that he is a caster of Beltemp, which Danny recognizes from one of Louis' books. Rosa use's a spell to get Danny out of the cell, who decides it would be best to try and use his charm person spell on Doctor Oakley when he is on guard duty. Baldric finds an old mine cart and deems it the best way to descend the mines. While the group rides the mine cart-- the old rails start to break and shatter. Abigail is grabbed by a skeletal being and is swept away to her doom. The rest of the group stays huddled in the cart while various boulders fall and rails come apart. They survive the ride and look around until they find an old office. Inside Baldric finds a report from "Elda Wise" to "Alexander Burnett." It describes the skeletal beings as "husks" and reveals that they are people who were attacked by the beast of the fountain in the future. They are sent back in time and power some sort of "Paradox Grid." Though the grid isn't given description, it details that the plan is to send people back over-and-over to constantly power the grid. Husks cannot be sent again and there is only a fifteen percent chance that someone won't turn into a husk. The letter also reveals that the group has been looking for Danny Diamond for some time and that she doubts Oakley will be an asset due to his morals. Baldric finds an escape back to Narvi and goes to find Danny. Danny has no trouble getting Oakley to help them escape-- to the point that he realizes Oakley feels guilt and doesn't trust Burnett. Oakley reveals to Danny a few things about "Lunahov" and that he is located in "Lunahov 2." Stating that Burnett is from "Lunahov 1," the biggest branch. Burnett took lead of Lunahov 2 for a nondescript project due to Narvi's location. Danny gets information from Oakley on how to escape and where to find his stuff. Oakley leaves the room while the group escapes and manages to obtain most of their belongings. They use the lift to the surface and Danny instructs Othni to take Rosa somewhere safe and that he'll meet him at the old church. Danny, Baldric and Wilton re-group. The three enlist the help of Louis, the son of the curator. Danny notices Louis necklace and gives him the letter (that he presumably wrote for himself,) telling him where they need to go to find Burnett. Realizing that they need paperwork to enter the mines the group goes to the police station. Baldric speaks with Commander Hawk and convinces him to get the paperwork while meeting his young daughter Cassandra who wants to "be a detective like Mr. Edric" (Baldric's alias.) Danny disguises himself as the Commander and tells Cadet Nils to get back to work and steals a bunch of police uniforms. Danny, Baldric, Wilton, Vivs, Othni and Louis all put on the uniforms and descend back into the mines to find the area that is "taped off" for entry. They manage to pass and make good progress until they find that the path is forked. After Othni's precognition tells them that "Moving forward is not without Weal and Woe" the group decides to go down the left path as Baldric and Wilton can confirm it has the most activity. They group comes across many members of Lunahov. Elda Wise(who was disguised as the bartender), Doctor Oakley and a lady revealed to be Neva Suthmeer (who was the lady in blue watching Danny in the future library.) Neva releases a Displacer Beast to attack the group. Elda manages to create a paradox with two of the same crystal, causing Husk to attack. Oakley uses that as a cue to start firing his hand crossbow at Elda, revealing his betrayal to Lunahov 2. The group is attacking the Husk while the Displacer Beast pounces on Vivian and stabs her in the stomach. Vivian fades in and out momentarily and vanishes. Elda screams"Kill the girl, they're here!" Danny starts booking it to the fork in hopes to stop Burnett, realizing he might be down that way. Baldric and Wilton manage to easily disperse of the Husk. The Displacer Beast was sent to attack Oakley however with a dodge the tail of the monster ends up piercing Elda-- who then has a fate similar to Vivians. Baldric and Wilton attack the Beast while Oakley tells Neva to surrender. Though Neva submits Wilton and Baldric have difficulties killing the beast. The fight is fierce and things look like they are in the two's favor. However the Displacer Beast manages to pierce through Wilton's shoulder. Wilton fades in and out before disappearing. Baldric kills the beast and picks up Wilton's crossbow-- falling to his knees for a moment to mourn the loss of his ward. Danny runs down the hall to find Burnett cackling. Danny notices a deceased woman on a table and takes out his knife, throwing it into Burnett's chest. Burnett pulls out his gun and tries to shoot Danny however his wardance maneuver allows him to dodge the bullet and shoulder check him Burnett. Danny disarms Burnett and shoots him in the left eye. With blood coming from his mouth Burnett reveals he's already won and that he'll see him again. Burnett dies-- though Danny is hysterical at the though of losing Rosa. Baldric and Othni walk into the chamber to find Danny screaming at his own reflection via Burnett's broken glasses. Screaming "I'll do anything! Anything! Just bring her back!" Though it seems like Danny has gone mad, the glasses glisten for a moment. Danny continues to scream into the glasses with Baldric watching him. The two stand above Burnett's body with Louis and Othni standing by the entrance way. The episode ends. Cast References Story Notes Continuity